The Morning After The Night Before
by almeida4eva
Summary: Picks up the morning after Always - cos I'm still reeling from the events that took place. Will probably just be a One Shot! This is my first ever FanFic, so be kind! :P Much Love to you all! -X-
1. Chapter 1

Kate's eyes slowly fluttered open. It took her several minutes to remember where she was – but then she felt him stir beside her and everything from the previous night flashed back to her in one giant wave. The look he had given her. The way he had kissed her. The way she had led him into the bedroom. Before she could stop it a large self-satisfied smile took up residence on her lips – she was more than happy to leave it there.

A hand snaked tighter around her waist – pulling her back, flush against his hard chest and a small sigh escaped her.

'Morning,' he whispered into her hair – his voice thick with sleep, the resonance of his voice caused her to shudder.

'Morning,' she replied simply – though from what she could tell in her half-asleep half-delirious state it was very early in the morning – the room was barely lit so it must've been _very_ early. He could hear the smile evident in her voice and it filled him with a sudden urge of want and need. He tightened his grip on her and his lips began to kiss every part of her bare skin – her shoulder, collar bone, her neck – which he favoured most – and finally he found the sweet spot behind her ear. He grinned when a satisfied moan escaped her beautiful lips.

'Castle, aren't you tired yet?' She asked sincerely and suggestively. Though they had – _eventually _– fallen asleep, she surmised that it could have only been a few hours ago. After she had shown up at his loft dripping wet and full of apologies they had spent the rest of the evening showing each other how much they truly needed one another.

'Castle?' He grunted in..? What? Irritation?

'That is your name isn't it?' She answered knowingly.

'What happened to Rick?' he whined. Then added smugly, ' That's all you could say last night…' And she just knew he was wiggling his eyebrows up and down at her – even though she couldn't see his face. '…well I say 'say'…scream would be more like it…or moan…or groan…' He was trying to provoke her. He loved to prod at her fun, care free side and provoking her into confrontation was usually the best way to see that side of her break free.

'I don't know Castle…_Rick_ just seemed more…_appropriate_ last night.' God! Just the way she said it sent him over the edge. He flipped her over onto her back so that he could finally see her gorgeous eyes – they were dancing with delight. She knew the effect she could have on him and she liked having the power to drive him nuts.

'Hey.' He said, finally greeting her eyes with his and lowering himself to plant a searing kiss on her mouth. And what started as a good morning kiss took on a life of its own – it grew into frenzied kisses and long looks of adoration. When things simmered down slightly between the two Kate took a moment to take in Castle dishevelled state – his eyes were still a little sleep (not surprising after all of their _activities_ just a few hours previously, his hair was mussed and sticky out in every direction imaginable – but he looked happy…more than happy…he looked…complete. And that was her doing! Finally she had come to her senses and admitted that there was nothing more she wanted than him.

'Seriously Castle, I thought you'd be too tired after…' She trailed off sheepishly.

'Well you did wear me out pretty good – but then I woke up with you in my arms and I was suddenly rejuvenated.' He placed a sloppy kiss to her lips – then another small sweet kiss to her forehead. Her heart swelled at his sweetness – she adored this side of him.

Kate raised herself off the mattress, supporting her weight on her elbows, she was inches away from his face, his breath tickled her neck but before he could place another claiming kiss to her lips she slipped out from underneath him. Castle was stunned, how did she manage to escape him so easily – she was too quick and lithe – traits that he usually admired but at this moment he despised it about her. He was left alone in his huge bed a coldness creeping around him because of her departure.

He flopped down onto his front; then twisted around awkwardly so that he was now lying on his back. He looked up to find Kate standing over him, smiling and naked. 'That wasn't nice.' he pouted petulantly.

'I need a shower.' She replied, turning to make her way to his bathroom. And though he was mightily pissed at her leaving him cold and alone – and frustrated – in bed. He had to admit the view he now had was definitely worth it.

She paused at the threshold of the bathroom and half turned her body back to him, catching him staring – he blushed slightly at getting caught, though it wasn't the first time she had seen him checking her out, she thought back to all the times in the past – but this time was different – _they_ were different. Kate returned the favour and unabashedly ran her eyes slowly over the expanse of his toned chest and his strong arms. The way her eyes drank him in ignited something within him – his heart raced seeing her admiring his body so freely after so many years of denial avoidance.

She smiled when their eyes met again, each filled with untamed want and understanding.

'You coming Castle?' She turned then and disappeared into the bathroom, knowing he would follow her…

He let a cocky grin slide onto his lips and within seconds of her disappearing into the other room he had flung back the bed sheet and run across the room to join her.

He would always follow her…anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually Kate and Rick managed to actually shower. Rick held open a huge white fluffy towel for Kate to step into, already having fastened his own securely around his waist. He leisurely took in Beckett's glowing appearance as she stepped into the welcoming towel – and Castle's embrace.

He held her tight in his arms – breathing in the scent of her damp hair, holding her close. She smelled of cherries – how was that possible? It was like the scent was forever ingrained in her skin and hair.

The sight of her, wet and adoring sent images of the previous night rushing back to him. He hugged her impossibly closer, picking her up slightly from the ground…she really was quite a bit shorter than him without her killer heels on – but he liked it that way. It made her seem more vulnerable somehow, which brought out Castle protective side.

He pulled back slightly then – realising that they really did need to dry off before they both caught pneumonia. He set Kate back down onto the ground and held the towel tightly around her body so that she wouldn't catch a chill. He caught a look in her eyes – was that sadness?

'What's wrong?' He asked, his voice laced with concern.

'Nothing, I'm fine.' She lied. Didn't she know that he knew when she was lying by now!

'C'mon Kate. You know, that I know, that that isn't true.' He said gently with a handsome smile.

'Huh?'

'Don't try and act confused _Ms _Beckett – You're a smarter woman than that.' But she was already smiling, then knowing that he really wanted an answer she pouted in the adorable way that only she could.

'I…uh…I just like…being in your arms…' She trailed off, slightly embarrassed and unsure of herself. Castle stared at her in awe – God she was amazing! How could she be so unsure of herself, she was drop dead gorgeous, not to mention super intelligent and a tough badass when she had to be! He took in the pink blush on her cheeks (that had nothing to do with the hot shower) and her awkward avoidance of his face and he couldn't stand it a second longer.

He grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her to him hastily, kissing her hungrily and without abandon, his strong arms enveloped her and this time he picked her up fully from the floor, turning on the spot as they kissed frantically. When they parted – both literally breathless – he kept her in his embrace, resting her weight high up on his chest.

Kate looked down at him, surprised and sated by his response – she had no reason to be unsure of him – of _them_ – everything she needed to know was there in his eyes. She enjoyed there sudden change in heights, looking down at him, taking in his strong chest, kind eyes, his 5 o'clock shadowed jaw…God did he look even more delicious with a thin layer of stubble across his jawline! She ran the tip of her finger along the soft prickles, loving the way it felt, and then she couldn't help herself – her hands slid easily to the back of his head, fingers weaving through his soft, thick hair and he lips peppered kissed all along the side of his face. A deep, low growl rumbled in Castle's chest – he was enjoying her ministrations.

Castle easily supported her weight and he carried them into his bedroom. Gently he set on feet down onto the plush carpet and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

'Time to dry off – before we both end up in bed with the flu.' Beckett smiled – she wouldn't mind so much – being stuck in bed, not is Castle was there with her. He returned the smile – seemingly knowing what she was thinking and returning the sentiment. Slowly and carefully he began towelling off her damp body – occasionally deciding that a certain spot was in need of a kiss or a caress. After he was done he fastened the towel around her and was about to return to the bathroom when he hands on his waist stopped him in his tracks.

Without speaking, she ran her hands along his waist and across his taught, tanned abdomen. Her fingers played slightly at the spot just beneath his belly button – causing him to shiver with delight. He fingers deftly unwrapped the towel from its resting place on his hips and she returned the favour by drying him off too. His eyes smouldered as she dried his legs, then his broad chest – which she took particular care to dry thoroughly – finally she moved to his back taking her time to admire his strong shoulders and slim line waist. God she could look at him all day and still want more.

Finally, she moved back to stand before him. Her fingers once again brushing his waist as she slowly secured his towel back into place.

He looked down at her, seeing the admiration and desire in her gorgeous sea green eyes and – just as he was about to make his move, which would have rendered their shower pointless – her stomach rumbled loudly, causing Kate to cringe and Castle to chuckle.

He snuck a quick kiss onto her lips.

'Feed me, Castle.' She said playfully.

He took her hand, ready to lead her into the kitchen, then he paused looked back down at her and said, 'You _really_ are quite short aren't you?'

She laughed then, carefree and easily, swatting his chest and pretending to be offended. He loved how naturally it came to her – to both of them really – how instantaneous their connection was once they breached that final barrier. He'd expected her to be nervous or embarrassed at first but she was completely natural with him. Hell, he was surprised that he wasn't screaming from the roof top himself! …Maybe he should put that on his 'To Do' List….


	3. Chapter 3

Castle led Beckett into his kitchen, his fingers threaded through hers. He halted them at his mammoth fridge and turned her to face it as he opened the doors. Wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder to get a good view at the contents himself, he asked. 'So…what do you fancy?'

'Apart from you, you mean?' She answered conversationally, not too flirty – though it was hinted at in her tone – just stating the fact. It blew Castle away…that she could just say it – freely and easily after so many years of miscommunication and missed chances.

'Yes, apart from me.' He said with a smile. 'Pancakes….Waffles….Eggs and Bacon…Fruit…Cereal….all of the above….?' Kate seemed to be carefully weighing up her options…taking the decision very seriously. Which Castle found absolutely adorable!

'How about a mixture?' Kate began removing cartons and containers from the fridge, stacking them in her arms.

'Wow you _are _hungry…when did u last eat?' He asked light heartedly, but noticing her quietness and slight blush he knew the answer and added, 'You don't even remember do you?' He kept his voice calm and even – not judgemental – and turned her carefully around in his arms, making sure not to dislodge her carefully constructed tower of perishables. 'Well…it's a good job that you have me to look after you then isn't it.' He grinned lopsidedly and kissed her lightly on the lips. And just like that she was fine again…no more embarrassment. He was SO good at doing that – relieving her tension, alleviating her fears – she loved it about him.

They spread the ingredients out across the worktops – survey what they had and where to start. Beckett suggested that Castle make the coffee – she didn't want to struggle with the confusing contraption – and she set out to start with the eggs and bacon, knowing that pancakes were something of a speciality of Castle's and that he would probably want to spoil her to one of his strange concoctions (which she was all too happy to try).

They were both fully clothed now – well almost, she was in one of Castle's button down shirts and her underwear; he had pretty much forced the thing on her, beaming when she'd accepted. If she was honest – she'd always wanted to try one on, just to experience the feel, the smell; she loved the way it grazed her legs, mid-thigh, the material soft against her skin. They'd decided that nakedness and cooking with hot oil was not such a good idea.

He had his back to her – fiddling with the coffee machine – she took the time to take him in, in secret, just because she could. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt that hugged his toned torso and stretched over his broad shoulders, clinging to his large biceps – God how had she managed to keep her hands off of him for so long? She had no clue! And the idea that she could now look at him – wherever, whenever she wanted – the thought almost bowled her over, she could just walk up to him, at any time, any place and take his hand or demand a hug or steal a kiss…

Her feet moved of their own free will, her hand reached out and glided along his shoulder blades. The contact caused Castle to turn and, when he saw the look in her eyes, the dark lustful gaze they held – he grabbed her and planted a scorching kiss on her mouth, which she returned just as eagerly, pressing herself into him, head to toe. When they finally separate, each panting for air, she shoots him one of her sly, playful smirks (that he loves) and turns back to her cooking – leaving him gaping after her, stunned, speechless and just a little bit more in love with her than 30 seconds ago. He didn't think that it would be possible – to love her even more – but he's happy to learn that it is. And he does.

By the time they finish they are left with a breakfast fit for a King. Castle had tried in every way possible to distract Kate – pancake mix on the end of her nose; threatening her with the squirty cream bottle; waving a strawberry under her nose... (though that one had been too tempting and she'd taken a huge bite out of it, causing Castle to gasp in his girly way that was usually reserved for surprise dead bodies). They sat side by side at the kitchen counter, plates full with pancakes (she didn't even dare ask what was in them), scrambled eggs and bacon and a small bowl of fresh fruit – it all looked mouth-watering and Kate couldn't wait to dig in. She took a huge bite of pancake and started chewing – it was good, _real good – _she paused when she noticed the look Castle was giving her…

'What?' She asked quietly. He continued to give her that same look, like he was in awe or something, his eyes darted to her mouth – she watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed – he leaned over and caught her bottom lip between his, sucking gently then nipping it as he let go and returned to his own meal. He'd wanted to taste her – to taste the pancakes, sweet and delicious on her lips – it thrilled her to know that about him – perhaps they'd have to try out some alternative uses for his whipped cream can…or chocolate maybe….

Her sinister thoughts were rudely interrupted by Castle's phone ringing. He considered ignoring it – but it could be Alexis - he picked it up, it was a txt, and yes, it was from Alexis.

It read, ' Morning Dad, SO tired I can barely write this txt! :) Paige and her family have offered to give me a ride to the Hamptons, so I'll meet you and grams there. Love you. See you soon X '

'Everything ok?' Kate asked after a few moments of silence – she'd already eaten almost all of her breakfast, she didn't realise just how starving she'd been.

'Yeah fine…Alexis is going straight to the Hamptons…' He looked up at her then, a wide grin began to creep its way onto his lips, '…so we have ALL day to ourselves _Ms _Beckett.' He winked to emphasize his meaning – as if he needed to!

'Good,' Kate said standing from her stool and resting between his open thighs, '…because I'm not done with you yet…' She took one of his hands in hers, tugging him up from his seat and led him back towards the bedroom – having a feeling they wouldn't make it that far once he saw the whipped cream can in her other hand….

Castle's food remained almost untouched…it didn't matter…he wasn't hungry any more….well not for food at least…


	4. Chapter 4

So she'd conceded to his offer of taking her out. It wasn't healthy to stay cooped up all day, in the dark, under the covers – with Castle….why had she agreed to come out? Having serious second thoughts she contemplated _distracting_ him enough that he wouldn't make it to the restaurant (or wherever they were going – he'd refused to say!). But then he'd turned to her – looking stunning in a dark raspberry coloured shirt and dark jeans; his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top 3 buttons left undone exposing a dangerous amount of his toned, bare chest – his eyes shone with pride as he took her hand and led her down the street. He wanted to show her off to the world. The sentiment warmed her heart and so she couldn't refuse him.

The sun was out and high in the sky and the air was thick after the previous evening's storm. Kate let her mind wander, enjoying the walk and the feel of Castle's hand in her's. Before she knew it he was pulling her to a stop; they'd arrived. She smiled upon seeing the restaurant he had chosen. Remy's. Memories of the first time they had come here together flooded back to her.

They'd both had abysmal, tiring dates…not to mention the smuggling operation they'd uncovered…and so he had convinced her to join him for a burger and shake. They'd laughed and joked – she teased him about the tarantula that had gotten too close for comfort and he needled her about her date with Mr. July…or was it June…who cared! She had stolen most of his fries, dipping them into her strawberry milkshake – which Castle found unbelievably sexy (not that he had voiced it back then, but the look in his eyes hadn't gone unnoticed by her). It had been so easy between them that evening – she wondered why neither of them had made a move back then. Timing she supposed.

'C'mon Beckett.' He said tugging her towards the entrance and knocking out of her reverie. She smiled, squeezed his hand, and followed him to the door.

He opened the door for her and she accepted; as she went to enter the establishment she ran straight into Matthew Hamilton – a cop from Vice that she'd had the 'pleasure' of working with on a couple of occasions. He and Castle had never met – though they'd heard about each other through acquaintances, namely Kate. So she introduced them officially. The two men shook hands; now standing back out on the street so that they weren't blocking the entrance of Remy's.

'Detective, it's been a while.' Hamilton said, obviously not knowing about Beckett's recent resignation from the force.

'Sure has.' She replied unenthusiastically. Castle remembered that she had told him that she thought Hamilton was a petty man, too caught up in his own problems to be a really decent cop – also she had confessed to him that she suspected that Hamilton was rather sexist (or perhaps he just didn't like her). The few times that their paths had crossed professionally she had found him to be rude and disingenuous.

'Well, we'd better get inside – get a table. It was nice to finally meet you Detective Hamilton.' Kate knew Castle well enough to know that he wasn't being sincere but as far as she could tell Hamilton was none the wiser.

'Of course,' he replied, taking a moment to look down at their still joined hands, 'I'll leave you two to it.' His smarmy tone was not lost on Beckett – or Castle.

Castle's phone rang as he placed one foot inside the door. He paused, retrieved his phone from his jeans pocket and checked the caller ID – Alexis.

'I better get this,' he said somewhat apologetically to Kate.

'It's fine,' she said placing a chaste kiss on his cheek – he loved the fact that she had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. 'I'll get us a table.'

Castle bustled back out onto the street, the restaurant was busy and noisy so he thought it best to speak to his daughter outside - he looked through the window, watching Kate find a table and occupy a seat…God she was so beautiful.

'Oh, yeah…hey honey,' he replied to Alexis, too distracted to realise that he had clicked his phone on to her call. 'Yes sweetheart I'm fine…Of course I'm still coming to meet you and Gram at the Hamptons…I just got a little distracted.' He said, still staring at Kate through the window – it looked like she was ordering them drinks from the waiter.

He clicked off from his call and turned to join Kate – completely running into Hamilton along the way!

'Jeez, I'm sorry!' Castle said immediately.

'No problem, you have every reason to be …._distracted_…' he cocked his head in Beckett's direction. Had he been listening in on Castle's conversation? His private conversation…with his _daughter_! Now this guy was pushing it. Castle was already irked by this guy – purely because Kate didn't get on with him…and her gut was usually right!

'So how is she?' He asked conversationally – as if he and Castle had been friends for years. '…you know after the whole 'roof' scenario…' He added. Hhmmnn…Castle hadn't been sure that anyone had known about that….

'How'd you know about that?'

'News travels, y'know.' Hamilton shrugged. Castle wasn't convinced about this guy, so he left his answer short and sweet.

'She's getting there.' He kept his voice easy and carefree.

'It really is too bad…she was a great cop…'

'The best.' Castle affirmed.

Hamilton was taking a long, appraising look at Kate through the window; his eyes oozed a predatory sort of glare that Castle did not appreciate. Not. One. Bit.

'Such a waste..' He sighed, 'I guess she still has some uses though..' He let the sentence hang between them. An unwarranted look of camaraderie veiled his innuendo.

Castle felt an unsolicited surge of anger rise up within him – the kind he usually reserved in case one of Alexis's boyfriends got out of hand. It was the same thing he'd felt when they had Simmons in the box and he'd made the remark about Beckett and about him being 'sweet on her'. But back then he had managed to keep his emotions in check.

Before he knew it he'd backed the slimy Matthew Hamilton up against the wall off the building, his elbow pressed hard against the creep's throat.

'How _dare_ you speak about her like that?' Castle hissed, his voice low and deadly. 'You don't even know her.' Castle's arm was gently increasing in pressure across Hamilton's throat as he spoke. Hamilton's eyes has lost their cocky gleam and now held a look of anxiety and distress.

Castle couldn't bring himself to let go…the more he thought of what Hamilton said the more the anger grew within him. Who the hell was this guy to insinuate that Beckett was just a _thing_ – that now that she wasn't a cop she only had one good use left! What gave him the right to say that! He shouldn't even be _thinking_ it! His blood boiled in his veins. She was _his_ and _no-one _had the right to talk about her like that! No-one. He pressed harder still.

'Rick.' It was small and tentative – but it's all it took for him to stop. Kate.

She must have come to find him, wondering what was taking him so long.

Though he had stopped applying pressure, he was still pinning the creep to the wall. Unable to release him quite yet.

She made her way over to him, slowly and silently; placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

'Take me home Rick.' Was all she said.

Her touch, her proximity and the way she said his name…that's all he needed; and without a second's thought he relinquished his hold on Hamilton – leaving him spluttering in the gutter where he belonged - turned to Kate, took her hand in his and walked away.

After about two blocks of walking in complete silence she pulled him to a silent halt, tugging him into the mouth of an alleyway so that they wouldn't be locking the street – or be interrupted.

'What happened.' Beckett's voice was soft, she wasn't mad; she just needed to know what had made him act so…un-Castle-like.

She noticed the way the muscles in his jaw bunched and flexed before he spoke; he really didn't want to say it.

'He made some crude remark about you…next thing I know, I've got him pinned up against the wall.' He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Kate noticed how his free hand was clenched into a tight fist.

'Don't take this the wrong way, I get why you're upset – I mean I get jerks saying all kinds when I'm on the job…' She paused, seeing that she was only making it worse for him. She'd learned a long time ago not to take notice when the creeps crawled out of the wood-work and tried hurling insults around to get a rise out of her. But Castle never had that training – he didn't have the experience to just brush it off.

'Because it's you.' He interrupted her inner dialogue. 'You are extraordinarily remarkable and absolutely _nobody_ should _ever_ speak to you, or about you, in that way.'

It was at this point that Kate let go of his hand. Grabbed his shirt lapels with both hands and dragged him down to her for a scorching kiss. Castle stumbled slightly, taken aback by her actions.

'Woah! And – not that I'm complaining – but what was that for?' He asked when she finally let him up for air.

'You were protecting me.' She said, her voice sultry and her eyes darker than he had ever seen them. He had protected her virtue and she found that unbelievably sexy! He'd actually pinned that asshole to the building – just because he flung a derogatory slur in her direction – she hadn't even been there – she would have never even known he said it - but Castle had found it unacceptable.

She pulled him back down to her, tugging on his shirt to get him closer still.

'I think we better move to somewhere a little less public,' Castle panted, even as he was pulling her back to him for another taste of her cherry flavoured lips.

'I don't know if I can wait that long..' She smirked; running her hands up his chest and into his ruffled hair.

'Such a tease.' He growled, grabbing her around the waist and picking her up, they made their way back to his loft, forgetting all about lunch/dinner.

* * *

**OK - so i wanted to see an angry pissed off Rick - cos i was watching Drive (which was super hard to find in the UK! :S) and Nathan Fillion does such a good job at playing the good guy but with a wild streak...so i wanted to try and show a bit of that here...I hope i did him justice! :P Thanks to everyone that is reading this! i appreciate it more than you know! :) Cheers! Much Love! -x-**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate sat on the edge if the decking, raking her feet through the soft grains of sand beneath them; her arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting on her bent legs. She sighed contentedly; the air was warm and soothing as it caressed her bare arms and legs, the sound of the ocean steadily lulling her into a state of calm oblivion.

She didn't even jump when Rick came to join her – she always seemed to be able to sense him when he was near. He sat down behind her small frame. Cocooning her lithe body between his legs. His arms instinctively wrapped around hers, his hands unable to resist running up and down her bare arms – her skin was so smooth he couldn't help it. She settled back into him, savouring the feel of his warm hard chest against her back – strong and protective. His head came to rest on her shoulder. They sat – looking out at the ocean; at the world – both comfortably silent and satisfied.

His mouth is right next to her ear so when he whispers his breath tickles her neck and causes her to shudder. 'Dinner will be ready soon…' Though he makes no attempt to move, instead he places a tender kiss to the spot just behind her ear, squeezing her tighter as he does so. 'Thank you for coming here. With me. I know it must've been a little daunting – with mother and Alexis…but I'm _really_ happy that you came.' She could feel him smiling into her neck. He really was quite adorable. Not to mention ruggedly handsome of course. Especially here – in the Hamptons – he seemed much more relaxed, more care-free than she had seen him in quite some time. Her fault. She knew it. Knew how much she had hurt him by holding back and pushing him away over the last few months. But that was in the past. Now they were here – together. And everything just…_fit_.

When she'd gone to him that night – the night of the thunderstorm – she saw it all over him; his weariness, his apathy and she knew she was the reason for it. So she'd spent the whole night proving to him that she had – finally – made her choice…and it was him. It had always been him. She'd just never had the courage to tell him – her best friend – the she loved him.

He shifted behind her then; knocking her from her thoughts, he stood – bare feet, open shirt and a look in his eyes that knocked her for six – as she took his offered hands to help her unfold and join him she realised; belatedly and foolishly – that she'd never _actually_ said it to him. He pulled her easily to him, his arms looping around her slim waist, holding her to him for an extra minute before going back to join his family for dinner. It was such a homey, domestic moment. Beckett sighed happily into Castle's chest, reaching her arms up around his neck.

He was turning from her, dropping his hands from her waist and entwining his right hand with her left – leading her back towards the house. It left her lips without her specific consent, flying freely and easily into the air – more of a sigh than a string of words. Like she was saying, 'see you later', or 'what's on TV' – nothing to convey the gravity of what she'd said.

'I love you.' Perhaps because she had known it for so long now…it didn't really seem like a big deal – hell it _wasn't_ a big deal; not any more – not after what they'd been through together. She'd always known it, from the moment they'd met if she was truly honest – she loved him, totally, utterly and completely.

But from the look in Castle's eyes – from the way he froze on the spot, halting her in place….maybe _he_ didn't know…he had to didn't he. This was definitely a BIG deal – his eyes were glazed over, his mouth twitched into and uncontrollable smirk.

She should have known the effect it would have on him – the gravity her confirmation held for him. Foolishly she'd assumed that he knew…and perhaps he did, deep down, but to hear her actually say it – and to say it like it was the easiest, simplest thing in the world – _that_ had pushed him over the edge.

He growled and she giggled as he rush towards her, sweeping her up high into the air. He spun them round and laughed – the sound was so carefree and light – he missed hearing her laugh like that. She needed to do it more. That was going to be his mission in life he decided – to make her laugh like that every day.

'Castle! Put me down!' Beckett managed to squeak out between bouts of laughter. Instead he turned and started back towards the house. 'What are you doing!'

'Taking m'lady to her lodgings for the evening.' He said in an iffy English accent – making her laugh even harder than before.

'_Mission accomplished'_, he thought as she wriggled in his strong arms.

* * *

**This one's a little shorter i think...but wanted to post something! :P Hope you all enjoy! Much Love! -x-**


	6. Chapter 6

Kate thought that is was entirely too _convenient_ that Martha and Alexis has decided to vacate the house for the last evening that they were in the Hamptons. She'd imagined them all sitting in the lounge – watching movies and eating junk food until the all fell asleep – or sitting out on the decking, watching the sun set with a glass of wine. But instead she was perched on a stool watching Castle flitter about the kitchen in a daze.

He'd decided to make her dinner and insisted that she didn't lift a finger to help. Which she had sighed and huffed about but, in the end, she had acquiesced. She had a strong suspicion that he had _persuaded _his mother and his daughter to make themselves scarce – they were going out to dinner, followed by a late movie. She felt bad – like she was forcing them out of their own home. But they'd seemed happy enough when they'd left and she didn't figure Martha was the type of woman to do something that she really didn't want to. So that consoled her a little.

'So what are you making me? Or is it Top Secret?' She sniggered. Rick had been flying around the kitchen for the last 45 minutes – collecting ingredients and chopping vegetables, he moved around the kitchen with great fluidity – the kind that was only achieved in one's own home. She thought about her own apartment, about returning there, about the empty cupboards, empty fridge…and empty bed.

'_No.'_ She thought. This wasn't the time to be sad. It was time to be with Castle…in the Hamptons…alone…

'Well…I'm aiming for some kind of chicken stir fry…' he answered her question.

'Aiming?' She said sceptically.

'I haven't…I'm not _exactly_ following a recipe...' He grinned. '…experimenting is the best way to invent something extraordinary.' She nodded in agreement and thought for a moment.

'Hot.' She said. Slowly getting up from her seat. She walked slowly and deliberately over to him on the other side of the room where he was apprehensively waiting for her to finish her sentence. She ran a hand down the front of his chest, leaving it to rest on his abdomen.

'I like _hot_, spicy food.' She said. So sultry and sensual that Castle almost choked on the air he was trying to pull into his lungs. Kate was wearing an impish smirk – she was playing with him - which he loved, but underneath her amusement was something else…something more…something _real_. Playful or not she _wanted_ him.

'If you want to eat _Ms_ Beckett, you're going to have to behave yourself for at least half an hour…think you can manage that?' He quirked an eyebrow at her.

'No.' She answered all too quickly and honestly, making her blush just a little. She kissed his cheek quickly and returned to her waiting place – anything to avoid further embarrassment. He smiled because…..well just because he was so god damned happy. He gave her butt a quick tap with the spatula in his hand as she retreated, earning himself a glare - albeit a half-hearted one.

'Dinner is served.' He said as he placed the plate in front of her – they'd decided to eat out on the decking, to enjoy the cool breeze and quiet lull of the ocean. Her plate held a generous portion of noodles, chicken and vegetables, it looked and smelled absolutely delicious. She could feel her mouth-watering already.

She spooned a huge forkful into her mouth. 'Oh my God Castle, this is great!' She mumbled whilst trying to chew at the same time. He chuckled, happy to have satisfied her.

'Glad you like it.'

They chatted and laughed all through dinner. She loved their new uninhibited relationship, all evening she would take hold of his hand, or run her fingers through his hair and in return he would plant small kisses on her cheek or into her palm. And of course he looked at her. It was the way he had always looked at her – ever since they had met, the look that sent shivers down her spine and roused butterflies in her stomach. She'd always liked that he watched her (not that she would have ever admitted it to him), liked that he kept an eye always on her. It was the look he would always give her when words failed him – when they were no longer adequate. He was looking at her that way now and she was mesmerized by it. She vaguely sensed that he was talking to her.

'I'm sorry, what?' She said trying to re-join his one sided conversation. He moved to sit next to her, closer than before.

'I said, You've gotta stop looking at me like that.' He whispered into her ear.

'Like what?' She asked, genuinely not sure what he's referring to.

He sighed, baffled by her innocently ignorant state, 'Like…like you wana…eat me with a spoon.' He smirked a little when he finally said it, rubbing the back of his neck like he's….

'Are you blushing?' Kate said, astonished.

'No.' Castle replies quickly, trying to regain his manly stature.

'By the way,' Kate said once he'd recovered himself, '_I _don't look – _you_, you look.' She countered.

He looked at her then, deep into the recesses of her eyes. They mirrored back everything he felt for her – could she really feel the same about him, he still wasn't sure he believed it. But looking in her eyes he _knew_ it must be true.

'Wait here.' He said after what seemed like an eternity.

He practically ran back into the house. Beckett leaned her head back against her chair and closed her eyes, listening to the waves lapping at the shore. It wasn't long until another sound started to saturate the air around her – she turned to find the source of the music. Castle had placed his speakers on the window sill next to the back door but there was no sign of the man himself.

'Ah-hem, may I have this dance.' He said catching her attention – he'd snuck up on her, she turned to meet him. As she did he caught her around the waist and led her to the other side of the decking – away from their dinner table, so that they would have enough room to dance.

They moved in small concentric circles, his hands on her waist – her's rested on his back, over his shoulder blades; they both fit so perfectly. They were becoming one of those sickly sweet couples – he knew it and she knew it – and neither one of them cared at all. They'd never felt this way so they were damn sure going to make the most of it. Kate's head was laying on Rick's shoulder, she let her eyes flutter shut and listened to the words of the song.

_Thank you for this moment__  
__I've gotta say how beautiful you are__  
__Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for__  
__Here you are, __If I could have one dance forever__  
__I would take you by the hand__  
__Tonight it's you and I together__  
__I'm so glad, I'm your man_

___I don't hear the music__  
__When I'm lookin' in your eyes__  
__But I feel the rhythm of your body__  
__Close to mine__  
__It's the way we touch that sends me__  
__It's the way we'll always be__  
__Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for__  
__Oh baby, you're all I need_

_And if I lived a thousand years__  
__You know I never could explain__  
__The way I lost my heart to you that day__  
__But if destiny decided I should look the other way__  
__Then the world would never know__  
__The greatest story ever told__  
__And did I tell you that I love you?__Just how much I really need you?_

_D__id I tell you that I love you tonight?_

It described them so perfectly. When came to an end she stepped back and kissed Castle ever so gently on the lips – it was different to their other kisses. It wasn't frenzied or heated or sloppy and hastened. It was…perfect. Soft and slow and full of love. She led him by the hand to take a walk on the beach, kicking her shoes off as she went; Castle followed suit and did the same, rolling his jeans up his shin too - Beckett's flowing skirt was short enough that it wouldn't drag through the sand.

They set off, hand in hand, under the bright full moon and sparkling stars, walking along the edge of the cool, crisp water. Could the evening get any better…

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! :) more to come...so long as i can keep it interesting and People want to read it! :P THANKS GUYS!**

**ALSO - Song is The Greatest Story Ever Told by Oliver James**

**Unfortunately i own NOTHING! :( :( :( Enjoy... Much Love -x-**


	7. Chapter 7

They walked hand in hand along the beach front, the sand cool beneath their feet, the stars shining brightly in the sky high above them. Rick had never seen Kate look so peaceful and relaxed. He liked it. It looked good on her. Their joined hands swung gently and easily between them. They walked along, past the few houses that sparsely littered the sea front, until the houses were all but a small dot in the distance – they had walked away from it all…from civilization, from any responsibilities or hassle – they were free. Removed from interfering outside sources.

Finally they reached a secluded cove of sorts. Castle came to a natural stop, pulling slightly on Beckett's hand to indicate to her to stop, though he sensed that she's been slowing down too – they were always synchronized. It baffled him how they could be so harmonized in their thoughts and theory's when the essentially had two distinctly different personalities.

Though – he guessed – in each of them there were elements of the others personality. He was fun and carefree almost every day, Beckett was more reserved – she knew how to have fun (Boy did she know!) but she also understood that there was a time and place for it. He loved coaxing out that side of her. Kate was responsible and focused…and Castle could be too – but it usually took something severe to get him there. Like seeing Alexis in pain or upset over a boy…or some creep threatening Kate _then_ he could be very focused indeed.

His inner-rant was interrupted by Kate dragging him down to the sand with her. He leaned back, supporting his weight on his elbows, stretching his long legs out in front of him. Kate sat beside him, pulled her knees up to her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees.

They sat silently for the longest time, just listening to the waves, savouring the cool breeze and enjoying one another's company. Eventually Rick took Kate's hand and hauled her over to him – causing her to wobble slightly and eventually mirroring his own position by laying out in the sand next to him – tucked into his side.

'You were too far away.' He said in explanation, though she hadn't needed one. His head was resting back, his eyes shut – his hand was playing with her's where it rested on his chest. After a few moments he lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing and nibbling at her slender fingers. Then he began licking and sucking each one individually. She could tell where he was heading with this.

'You are insatiable!' She scolded him playfully. He growled in response, pushing her to the side and rolling on top of her, kissing her neck, sweeping across her collar bone.

'I _love_ it when you use big words.' He purred in her ear. She giggled then, unable to stop herself – it only drove Castle more wild. She loved that he found her intellect sexy.

'It's not my fault if you're…ravenous…voracious…' She said purposefully torturing him with her vast vocabulary.

'Smart girls are _so_ hot.' He muttered as his lips descended on hers for a scorching kiss. His hands rested on her waist, gently skimming the bare skin there where her top didn't quite reach her long skirt. Her hand delved into his long, tousled hair, grabbing tuffs of it when he kissed her a certain way, or licked at a certain spot. He was driving her crazy – she moved her hands down to his back, sliding them under his shirt to the small of his back. The heat of his skin and the feel of his muscles moving beneath her hands had her writhing in agony underneath him.

But they couldn't, not here…out in public…where anyone could just…..

But Jesus he felt good…and he didn't seem to be slowing down any time soon. His hands slipped under her top, splaying across he taught stomach, holding her tightly, afraid that she may disappear at any time.

'Castle.' He didn't seem to register her so she tried again, 'Castle' she breathed into his neck. 'He still continued his ministrations – unaffected by her dialogue. She figured he was listening but just didn't want to stop kissing and touching her. Hell if truth be told she didn't want him to either.

'Seriously Castle…if you don't slow down this is going to get out of hand real quick.' Her breathing was disjointed and laboured.

'Don't care.' He murmured. 'Just want you.'

Now he'd done it…she couldn't refuse him….never would…and so when he ran his hand down over her thigh, squeezed her knee and then slowly and carefully began to raise her skirt she didn't protest. She knew Castle was only taking it slowly now to give her a chance to stop him. If they'd been in the privacy of their own home she knew that they would both have been naked by now.

It's not like they were about to have sex in the middle of a busy street of restaurant. And though yes, they were technically out in public, there was no-one around. They were in a completely isolated part of the beach…it was late in the evening and they hadn't seen a single soul the whole time they had been walking. Kate was pretty confident that a passer-by wouldn't stumble upon them.

Beckett could feel Castle's arousal and it did nothing but make her bolder…she moved her hands from his back to his ass, pulling him closer to her, holding him in place.

There was no more need for words now – no matter how much Castle loved them – they had started something that had to be finished.

If Kate were honest with herself she'd admit that making love on the beach had always been a fantasy of her's – though she'd never confess it to Castle.

Kate was quite certain she'd never had a more perfect evening, unknowing that Castle's thoughts mirrored her's perfectly.

**Hop you all enjoy….this may be the last chapter…unless you guys have idea's for more chapters….or for a new story? **

**Reviews are loved! Cheers! –X-**


End file.
